What It Means To Be Human Again
by thecapefangirl
Summary: What actually happens after the Royal Wedding(1991 movie)? What do the characters get up to? This is my take on it... ( M because obviously its the wedding night)
1. Plumette and Lumiѐre

**_Plumette and Lumiѐre:_**

After the royal wedding finished, Belle was whisked away by their master to a world tour. It was weird to think that this village girl was turned into a princess in two weeks. As Lumiѐre was finishing up with the odd jobs around the Castle, he had to smile. _She finally got her wish_ , he thought. _Just like the rest of us_.

The servants hurried around, dying to get their duties done. It had been a long week. There was non stop work to prepare for the wedding, and in that time he didn't get to spend any of it with Plumette. She promised him when the day finished she had something special planned for him. He had waited ten years for her, to dance with her without being afraid to singe her feathers.

Lumiѐre stumbled down the stairs. He was still getting used to his human form. To be able to walk and not hop everywhere, it was pure bliss.

He finally reached the servant quarters. He sprinted to her room when no one was looking, looked both ways before entering.

The room was covered in candles, and the bed with petals. There were all sorts of flowers, all but rose petals. They were more cautious when it came to roses. The rose became sacred. Lying on the bed facing him was Plumette. Her breasts were covered with a silk amber shawl. Her black hair was tucked behind her ear. From her waist down was covered in the white duvet.

He smiled when he saw her beautiful creamy curve of her waist. He forgot what they looked like.

"My God, Mon Cher!"he breathed. He slowly walked towards her, "You are so beautiful".

Plumette smiled shyly, "I 'oped you like it. The princess helped with the setting."

"I must remember to thank her." He brushed his lips gently across her neck. She moaned as she pulled Lumiѐre's waistcoat off. Her pulse quickened. In a matter of seconds he was naked. He climbed next to her, his chest pressing her back. He continued to kiss her neck and down her shoulders. He removed her shawl. She shivered at his gentle touch. He moved his hand down her waist to her thigh.

Plumette grasped his hand, and brought it up to her lips. She sucked his index finger. Lumiѐre groaned. She moved the hand under the sheet, and placed it down on her clit. He began to make a rubbing motion. She let out a soft sigh of satisfaction as she thrusted her pelvis against his hand. Her hands were busy with exploring her own body. Being a featherduster does not allow such things.

He kept his rhythm, just as she always liked, as he started to groan. He always enjoyed when she came. As his fingers stroked lower and lower, they became wetter and wetter. He felt her spasming. Her breath quickened as she reached the peak of her pleasure. She let out a scream and collapsed against his chest. His penis hardened, touching her soft buttocks. He moved out under her until she was on her back, he rolled on top of her. He hesitated.

"What is it," She gently asked, a bit worried that he had seconded thoughts.

"Have you…um… have you got protection?"

"Oh don't worry! I have taken a contraceptive tonic." She said relieved. She stared at him, her black eyes burning with intensity. He kissed her as he slipped himself into her

XXX

They lay side by side, completely exhausted. They had been in bed for hours. They talked for most of the time about stigmas to be an immortal object.

"I could not touch you properly. It killed me. When the girl arrived, my non-existent heart filled with hope. We actually had a second chance to become ourselves again."

"I know," Plumette said stroking his hair. She was silent. "I will love you no matter what form."

"I will love you when we turn grey." He replied.

The two lovers looked at each other, and together said, "Let's get married!" They laughed and again together said "I accept".

 ** _There is still some more on the way. I used Plumette for the ex featherduster's name. I know there are many names for her, but I like this best._**

 ** _I do not own Beauty and the Beast and it is purely from my imagination. I would love for you to comment. Thanks xxx_**


	2. Belle and Adam

**_Belle and Adam:_**

"I can't believe that I am finally here! It is even better than what books described it would be!" Belle exclaimed while she was admiring the breath-taking view over the lake, the waves slowly lapped on her bare feet.

They arrived after a long bumpy ride to the private villa. It hadn't been in use for those ten years. A team of servants had to take the whole week to clean and fix the villa. The villa was quiet small… well small compared to the castle. It was a simple two storey white stone house, overlooking a lake surrounded by mountains. They would stay there for a few nights before they readied themselves for a continental trip. The adventure she always wanted. She turned to her new husband and smiled. "If someone told me three weeks ago that I would leave Villeneuve, to marry a prince that was cursed to be a beast along with his subjects that turned into objects, I would be glad that I wasn't the only crazy person in the village."

He pressed his lips on her head, "You not crazy, my love. A bit eccentric, that's all."

She was still getting used to his human voice. She secretly missed his rough gravelly voice and even his beast form sometimes. It was the form that she fell in love with after all. But that is not to say that she enjoys his human form. She just has to get used to him.

They silently sat next to each other on the bench, Belle cuddled in his arms. She smiled. She remembered the night when he became human again.

 _The servants were stumbling around the castle, getting used to their legs. It was quite funny._

 _Belle sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace, next to her he sat drinking in the words she read aloud. She had such a hypnotising voice. Belle always managed to paint pictures from the stories. He sat there closed eyes, when she suddenly stopped._

 _"_ _What's wrong, Belle?" He looked at her worried. Belle never stops mid-sentence, unless she doses off to sleep. "Are you alright?"_

 _She looked at him, with a guilty expression. "Well," She placed a bookmark into the book and closed it, "Well… I feel a bit ashamed that..." She sighed, "that I don't know your real name. I can't keep calling you Beast now, can I?"_

 _He laughed, visibly relieved. "Oh is that all? I suppose that is quite important. Although…" He breathed in her ear, "I don't mind being called 'Beast' under certain conditions."_

 _Belle blushed. She felt tingling all over. Her back went ridged when he brushed her hair out of her face. She cleared her throat, "That is not an answer."_

 _"_ _Isn't it." He grinned mischievously. He saw her face, seeing that had taken it a step far. She had years of sexual advances from Gaston, she didn't need another person taking that place. He placed Belle's head on his shoulder._

 _Her shoulders relaxed. They had a pleasant silence when he whispered "Adam"_

 _Belle looked at him, "Sorry?"_

 _"_ _My name is Adam." Adam said._

 _"_ _Not very French, is it?" She gave him a small smile._

 _"_ _My mother was an English countess. She insisted on naming me that, after her father's name."_

 _"_ _Well, I like it." She buried herself on his chest. "I can't believe I never asked before."_

 _"_ _If it makes you better, I would of said 'Beast' if you asked me what my name was before. I wasn't Adam then, I was the Beast."_

Adam…the name suited him. In a weird way, it finally completed him. It was the final piece that made him wholly human.

She felt free. She wasn't anyone's prisoner, and more recently she was away from the prying eyes of the servants. Adam and she decided to be utterly alone and do all the work by themselves, to the staff's disgust. Belle preferred it that way. She wanted the first night as a married couple totally alone.

They left the castle in a hurry. Adam was still not used to the castle full of friendly people. _Too friendly._ She found out that years of solitude changed him. He was getting antsy after their first dance and slipped out when everyone was too drunk to notice. They gave rushed good byes to some of the servants and to Maurice.

She never really thought about the first night. Plumette offered some books to help her.

 _"_ _There are some romantic books that, can help you to get into the mood if you know what I mean," She grinned at Belle, "and here is a book that you might find helpful to read in advance."_

In return, Belle gave Plumette free reign of her wardrobe, and some storage rooms.

This didn't stop her from feeling nervous. From years trying to cover herself up from morons like Gaston, she would find it difficult to open up to Adam physically. Not to mention, she heard from Plumette, how _active_ he was before he was cursed. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the images.

"Are alright?" Adam asked.

"Just a bit cold," It wasn't a lie. The sun sunk behind the mountains leaving the familiar absent of heat.

"So am I. You go inside and find a book for us to read and I will set up the fire." He winked at her when he went to get the wood.

When she got inside, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered more. She had a plan, but she had to hurry before he came back.

XXX

Adam just finished getting the fire going, when he heard Belle settling behind him.

"I can't believe that I managed to set the fire without burning myself! I have been practicing all week with Lumiѐre." He said proudly. He turned around "What have you got for us to read B…" He trailed off when he saw his wife.

She had her hair down, cascading down her shoulders. She was wrapped in a light blue negligee, which was practically see-through. She gave him a nervous smile. She was trying to be attractive, but it was difficult to do so when she was shaking. In her hand, she held a dusty red-leather bound.

"Belle…" He breathed. He never thought Belle would have the initiative to do something like this.

"I chose the book." She tried to sound seductive, but her voice shook when she spoke.

"Belle you don't have to do this tonight _. We_ don't have to." He shuffled next to her and held her hand.

"But I am ready to do this. Please." She gazed at him lovingly, softly touching his face, "For me" She added softly.

"Alright, just let me get a blanket." He rushed to the chair and pulled away the throw. He walked back and covered both of them with it.

"May I start?" She looked at him.

"Sure. What is this one called?"

"It doesn't have a title. It was recommended by Plumette. It is one of _those_ novels. She said it might help with setting the mood."

"Trust you to incorporate books into this." He laughed.

She glared at him as she promptly opened the book. She started to read aloud. Adam closed his eyes as he let himself imagine the scene playing out. He interrupted at one point, "You know this is the plot to _Romeo and Juliet,_ right?"

"Shut up! It's nothing like that." Belle exclaimed, lifting her head

"Yes it is! It's about two different households who hate each other, and their children fall in love. Therefore it is."

"It isn't. First it takes place in France and not written by Shakespeare. And how could you compare this to a great playwright to this… this...erotic fiction!" She huffed.

"I'm not saying that it _is,_ I am saying that it has the same plot. And you out of all should know that Shakespeare had added his own innuendos in his plays. What do you say to that!" Adam said triumphantly.

Belle hesitated, and then pushed him over.

"That is not an answer!"

"Isn't it?" Belle pressed her lips to his. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

"Well touché." He pulled her down again, then stopped. "Wait, I want to find what happens with Maria!"

"Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically, but with a slight smirk.

"But really," He looked in her hazel eyes seriously, with her hand on her cheek "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She replied.

XXX

They laid there breathless. Belle had not experienced such pleasure in her whole life. She sat there as the whole scene replayed in her mind.

 _He kissed her, exploring her mouth, while he slowly lifted up her negligee. She helped him by lifting her arms up. He flung it away as he stared at her naked chest. He was full of lust as he tore away his shirt. He hungrily kissed Belle down her neck until he got to her breasts…_

She gave a sigh at the thought. She looked over to her loving husband. He was slowly falling asleep in front of the dying embers of the fire. She cuddled up closer. He was breathing softly.

 _He was surprised. She certainly knew some interesting…moves. She probably read it in one of Plumette's recommendations. He was gentle at first, as not to hurt her. She winced, and her back arched. He was about to stop before she artfully moved rhythmically against him. He started to groan._

 _Belle felt pressure building up in her loins as she moved. She needed release. The pain subsided as the pleasure increased. She flung back her head and screamed as wave of something she could not describe washed through every nerve and vein in her body as she collapsed onto Adam's chest, occasionally with an involuntary twitch in her muscles. Adam was panting hard._

 _He has had many women in his life, but none of them meant as much as Belle had at that moment. He felt the bond between them strengthen. He never felt this way since he saw her in that dress on the night he became human again._

 _She was everything to him in that moment. Nothing else mattered, except the both of them in that instant._

Adam still felt like that now, as he rubbed her soft skin on her back. He could feel exhaustion over take him. Within a few moments, Adam fell asleep with Belle falling swiftly behind him.

 ** _Another chapter done already! I apologise for my writing as I am a beginner in writing sexual content. The next chapter will be a lot shorter and sweeter than this including all of the other beloved characters. As always, comment and please if anyone wants to give me some hints in writing, it would be_** ** _absolutely_** ** _welcome!_**


	3. Mrs Potts, Maurice, Chip, and Cogsworth:

**_Mrs Potts, Maurice, Chip, and Cogsworth:_**

The servants were finally finished for the day. Mrs Potts sat on couch with her son falling asleep on her lap. At her feet the dog curled up and snoring loudly. She quietly sipped her tea as she contemplated the day's events. The reception still carried on long after the Master and Belle left. In fact it became more rowdy. The villagers became extremely drunk as the night drew on. Many left by eleven, but some had to be persuaded via the means of chasing them out with a broom.

Maurice and Cogsworth were playing a game of chess. It was clear that Cogsworth was winning; after all he used to get help from the chess pieces themselves.

The Master had offered Maurice to stay in the castle, where he could have his own room for inventing and an inexhaustible supply of materials. Maurice politely refused, saying that he didn't want to get under his daughter's feet. He said that he is very attached to cottage.

Cogsworth was finally content to be human again. He stopped whining about hopping everywhere, and boasted proudly that he now could have a firm hand on the servants in the castle. He could boss people around effectively.

"You can't do that move!" Cogsworth exclaimed exasperated. "The bishop can only…ugh what is the point in explaining. This game is over!"

"What did I do now! I did what you told me!" He asked innocently.

"You know what you did…"

"Hush you two, Chip is sleeping" Mrs Potts whispered sharply.

"No, I'm not Mama." Chip lifted his head off her lap and yawned. He was silent for a minute before he asked "What do ya think Belle and the Master are doing right now?" He rubbed his eyes.

Mrs Potts looked at the other two faces, "Ummm…they are probably sleeping… like you should be doing." She lifted him off her lap.

"I'm not tired at all!"

"A growing boy like you needs his sleep. Let's get you to bed." She removed her feet from under the dog and picked up Chip. "Say good night."

"Good night" Chip mumbled into Mrs Potts shoulder. She wearily walked towards the servants' quarters. Chip breathing deeply, a clear indicator that he fell asleep.

The walked down the stairs when she heard a scream from one of the rooms. Mrs Potts clutched her son, turned on the spot, eyes wide. She cautiously walked to the room.

She was about to turn the knob, when she heard panting

"That was amazing, Lumiѐre!" She heard Plumette giggling

Mrs Potts backed away horrified. She hasty ran down the hall to Chips room, hoping that he was well and truly asleep. Or else there would be another awkward conversation.

 ** _That is the end to our Tale as Old as time! Short and sweet. Thanks for reading and comment like usual. How do you think it should of ended?_**


End file.
